


Haily Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone

by Sleepyworld



Series: Haily Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyworld/pseuds/Sleepyworld
Summary: Haily Potter has no idea how famous she is. That's because she's being raised by her miserable aunt and uncle who are terrified Haily will learn that she's really a witch just as her parents were. But everything changes when Haily is summoned to attend an infamous school for wizards and witches, and she begins to discover some clues about her illustrious birthright. From the surprising way she is greeted by a lovable giant, to the unique curriculum and colorful faculty at her unusual school, Haily finds herself drawn deep inside a mystical world she never knew existed and closer to her own noble destiny
Series: Haily Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896190
Comments: 2





	1. The Necklace

I,Haily Potter, stood in a shop. There was mothers lighting bolt necklace sitting, just waiting to be bought. I had been working her but off to afford it and. I clutched her money and walked into the shop. "Hello, how may I help you" the cashier said, with a braod smile. I didn't know why he was smiling, I looked like a fucking freak. I was wearing a large black hoodie, that was over my knees. My shorts wern't even showing and my boots looked like I bought them from a cosplay store. My hair was raven black, so I looked goth. My head was the only thing above the counter. I opened my green eyes. "I would like to buy that lighting bolt necklace.". I slam my money on the counter. "Oh, it seems you have a scar just like that necklace on your head.", he laughs and goes to get it. He brings it over and puts in my hands. I run out, smiling. I pull my hodie off my head and let my hair fall. I puts on the necklace and head down towards the Dursley's house. My backpack slooped a bit, having a ton of books in it. My school never taught anything to hard, so I used my(Dudley's old backpack) raggedy backpack to carry books instead of homework. "Hey bitch! My mum and dad won't be happy with you if you don't come home soon. Although they would be glad to get rid of you." Dudley said, apearing out of thin air. "Oh piss of." I say annoyed. "Nah, besides what's that hanging of your neck?" Dudley asks, grabbing my necklace. "Ooh, this was your mums old necklace. I rember you were found with this in your basket. I thought mum sold this.". "Well I bought it back. It is mine and I would like to keep it." I say slapping his hands off it. "Well I'm tellung Mum." Dudley smirks and sprints towards "home". Shit. I know Petunia would never let me even look at this necklace. She hated my mom scince she died in a drunk car crash. I race towards "home" and beat Dudley. I run into the cupboard and hide my necklace under the pile of dirt clothes I saved to wash with the rest of the Dursley's clothes. I hear the door open and slam. I run out of the cupboard and rush outside through a side gate. I walk toward the front door and open the door, pretending to have just arived. "-and she bought the darn thing mummy." Dudley say , eyes looking at me smirking. Aunt Petunia walks over to me, her face scrunched up and red. She grabs me and looks for the necklace. "WHERE IS THAT BLASTED THING!" she yells. "I only eyed it, Dudley must have thought the necklace I was wearing was that one. I only wore this.", I gra an old necklace I found on the street and hand it to her. She looked at it and walked away saying"Dinner is in 20 minutes, I need you to help me with it.". Dudley looked at me and laughed. He pushed me up against the wall and sneers. "You may have gotten away with it, but I will tell mom the next time I see it, and I won't hesite to grab it.". He lets me go and I go into my cupboard. I have to be carefull, other wise Dudley's going to show proof that I spent money on it. I wasn't going to lose my mother necklace. I won't let that happen.


	2. The letters

I started cooking some dinner with Aunt Petunia, when I hear Uncle Vernon coming home with a frown on his face. He show Aunt Petunia a letter. Out of the corner of his grubby hand, I saw it was adressed to me. Haily potter, cupboard under the stairs. It may be one of Dudleys friend pranking me so I go back to work. "Petunia, the've sent a message."Uncle Vernon say, looking quite scared. "Well hide it! We won't let her lean it. That was a condition." Aunt Petunia trys to whisper, with tones of fear. What don't they want me to learn. I walk over to them"Why is that for me?". They both stared at me eyes wide. "Mind your buisness and keep cooking!" Uncle Vernon snapped at me. I walk over to the roast meat and the cooked vegtable and their plates. I place meat on the plate and set it on the dinner table. I see Uncle Vernom throw the letter in the fire. I look away, sad that I maybe could have had a friend. "So Dudley, we are going to a hotel in a couple of days.".


End file.
